


[MIX] only the lonely

by thatyourefuse



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Embedded Image, Fanmix, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, NSFW Lyrics, Other, all honestly at or below canon-typical, moodboard, the 90s called they want their tapes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse
Summary: A Laura Palmer fanmix + moodboard for Banned Together Bingo 2020 [prompt: "Corrupts Youth"].
Kudos: 5
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	[MIX] only the lonely

**Poe** | House of Leaves

**Gillian Welch** | The Devil Had A Hold Of Me

**Birdy** | Young Blood

**Allie X** | Prime

**Beth Orton** | I Love How You Love Me

**Laura Marling** | Devil's Resting Place

**Elle King** | Baby Outlaw

**Chromatics** | I'm On Fire

**Halsey** | Trouble [Stripped]

**Soko** | Girls On Film

**K.Flay** | High Enough

**St. Vincent** | Cheerleader

**In This Moment** | Closer

**The Motels** | Only The Lonely

**MARINA** | Valley of the Dolls

**Cruel Youth** | I Don't Love You

**PJ Harvey** | Angelene

**Phantogram** | Black Out Days [Future Islands Remix]

**Concrete Blonde** | Cold Part Of Town

**Tori Amos** | Little Earthquakes

**Lana Del Rey** | Mariners Apartment Complex

[Listen on Spotify.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5D3FPib4pFPUdfrvG7LwPP?si=Vo63cYR9T5OCuuUSud9sHA)

**Author's Note:**

> Am I old enough to feel _really weird_ about posting mixes with zero (0) download links? oh my GOD yes. Unfortunately, I'm not old enough to own literally any mp3s anymore anyway.


End file.
